Conventionally, display of corporate names, brand names, or the like in the forms of letters, graphics, symbols such as barcodes, patterns, or the like is added onto outer surfaces in side portions including sidewall portions and bead portions. (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example.) Such display sometimes employ printing in which paints in white, cyan, magenta, yellow, black, and other colors are used for display with full-color printing.